The Egg Cannon
The Egg Cannon (or '''Viteline Molecular Propulsor') is the final boss in ''Ultimate Omelette. It is the fourth attempt of the Chickens to take over Earth. It's the biggest boss in the series, not even matched by the Henterprise. It's width is roughly ~35,000 kilometers.__TOC__ Appearance The Egg Cannon is a huge gray cannon. It has a metal ridge going around the center of it, a tower further behind, and a valve on its back. It has eight laser cannons mounted on its mouth. Inside of the battleship, there are yellow/black markings. The Christmas edition has it decorated with Christmas lights on the mouth of the ship, and a big red bow further behind. It also launches eggs painted in Christmas decorations. The Easter edition wraps sunflowers around laser cannons, and deploys Bunnies. It also launches eggs painted in Easter decorations. The Thanksgiving edition doesn't change it directly, however it launches eggs painted to resemble pumpkins, and it deploys Turkeys. Attacks Encounters The Egg Cannon is only encountered once (technically twice, but the first time it retreats and leaves you with the Mother-Hen Ship). It has 1,000,000 health. It will always use the same pattern, gaining a new attack every time 20% of its health is depleted. It will also drop three Gifts and three Atomic Powerups when this happens, and a purplish mini explosion will appear. At first, it will use Chicken Wobble. After reaching 20%, it will start using Orange Beams after it. After reaching 40%, it will start using Triple Bolts after Orange Beams. After reaching 60%, it will start using Egg Launch after Triple Bolts. After reaching 80%, it will start using Yellow Lasers after Egg Launch. Once 100% is reached, it'll explode, and you'll receive the following points: 100,000 for defeating the Egg Cannon, 25,000 for every remaining life, and 8,000 for every remaining Missile. Strategy Barbequer is recommended in case you have a hard time avoiding the projectiles. If you're low on firepower, killing the Metal-suit Chickens from the Chicken Wobble attack may help you gain some more. The Orange Beams attack limits you to one of the two halves of the screen for a while. You may get in some extra hits for the Egg Cannon during this attack if you dodge the Metal-suit Chickens so that you won't be shooting at them. You should not wave around wildly in the Triple Bolts attack, as it's only going to make it harder to avoid. Egg Launch doesn't require you to clear all of the egg shells, though clearing most is useful in case you'd want to avoid the next attack, Yellow Lasers. Missiles are not recommended, because they will only chip away at most 1% of its health. It's better to keep them to get an extra score bonus. Trivia *The points received from defeating it are the least out of any final boss in the series. *The Egg Cannon is one of the only bosses from Revenge of the Yolk and its sequels to not have any strengths and weaknesses. *The Egg Cannon is the largest boss to date, as the Henterprise is only as large as the Egg Cannon's muzzle, the reason for this being that this boss has a larger zoom out (300% compared to 200%). *After destroying the Egg Cannon, it completely blows up, and the cutscene after it depicts it being blown up again. The same thing happens with the Henterprise and The Yolk-Star™ (only with the Yolk). Category:Bosses & Enemies Category:Final Bosses Category:Characters Category:Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette Category:Chicken Invaders Universe